One of the most common problems with detector array based imaging systems, especially those that use un-cooled arrays, is noise. In such systems, minor hardware defects can cause a noise bias causing “blinking stripes” to appear along columns, rows, or both in the field of view (FOV). These flashing stripes impede performance of the imaging system by partially obscuring viewed objects and, in a night vision goggle or weapon sight application, can be distracting and cause headaches for the user. Unfortunately, because this noise is random, rather than fixed in time, it cannot be calibrated out of the image through the use of traditional offsets.
A need therefore exists for a method of reducing row and column noise in imaging systems.